


I love you

by XCuteAsHale



Series: Orignal Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fluff, fluff with an angsty ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCuteAsHale/pseuds/XCuteAsHale
Summary: I love youYou looked like an idiot wearing that overgrown straw hat, really. I still can’t fathom what went through your mind when you decided to wear it, let alone wear it outside where other people could see you. But you still wore the damn thing, head held high, a huge grin nearly splitting your face. You looked like a complete and utter idiot wearing that damn hat. But you were my idiot.





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [Tumblr](http://www.cute-as-hale.tumblr.com/post/163733321993/i-love-you).

_I love you_

 

You looked like an idiot wearing that overgrown straw hat, really. I still can’t fathom what went through your mind when you decided to wear it, let alone wear it outside where other people could see you. But you still wore the damn thing, head held high, a huge grin nearly splitting your face. You looked like a complete and utter idiot wearing that damn hat. But you were _my_ idiot.

 

_I love you_

 

Did you know that you snort in your sleep? Not the cute almost inaudible way like they show in the movies, where two lovers have cute arguments about it, no sir. You snort like a hog, and I can’t tell you how many nights I sat up watching you, reminding myself that if I smothered you in your sleep, I wouldn’t get to see you tomorrow.

 

_I love you_

 

It’s strange how certain things just _fit_ , you know? Like how your hands fit so perfectly in mine. I know them like my own, every crick in your palm, every vein in your wrist. I know you think that I’m being romantic when I grab your hand when we’re out, but I’ll let you in on a secret; It’s really just the most effective way to keep you out of trouble.

 

_I love you_

 

You can’t cook. I just need to get that out there. You have many gifts, many virtues, but cooking is not one of them. Don’t think for a second that I’ve forgotten that time you accidently managed to burn water, or that we had to throw that pot out. I eat the food you cook simply because the only thing that hurts more than the potential food poisoning is the potential frying pan in my face.

 

_I love you_

 

You have never been as beautiful as you were that day by the lake. Don’t mistake me, you looked like a drowned cat as you wobbled out of the water, and the whole business with your nose running didn’t exactly improve things, but that shy smile. God, I live for that smile. Just a barely there twist of your lips, looking up at me like I held the stars in my hands. I don’t think anyone has ever looked at me like that before.

 

_I love you_

 

You idiot. You fucking idiot.

 

_I love you_

 

Why the hell did you leave me alone? I’m not good at this, at being alone, not anymore. You took that away from me, coming into my life as a freaking tornado, ripping everything I thought I knew apart, ripping apart the foundation that my life was built on. I never wanted this, you know. Never wanted to know what it felt like to wake up next to someone day after day. Fuck. Why did you leave me alone?

 

_I love you_

 

I wish I told you every day, every minute, every second, how much you meant to me. I wish I told you everything. Fuck. How come I never told you that you looked amazing in that shirt, or that your smile lightened up my whole day, or that you were right - I should have read that book sooner.

 

_I love you_

 

Why did you have to die?

 

_I loved you_

**Author's Note:**

> _Come find me at[Tumblr](http://www.cute-as-hale.tumblr.com), and/or come play with me and a lot of other awesome people in [Hell](https://discord.gg/eD3dq49)._


End file.
